Key Lime Pie
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: Another Oneshot yay! It's short but it's early. Pure Ezria fluff. This one isn't sad, I swear


Okay so my last One shot was sad, I apologize but I wamted to do it. This is a way to make up for it. Alsoooo So glad Joel Crouse is okay, I saw he was in a car accident but he's fine. He's a lucky guy. Joelcy is still goin, yay! Okay on with the story!

* * *

"I can get you another one." Aria offered, Ezra sat beside her on the couch, "Why would you wanna do that?" "Because I ripped the first one." She said, looking at the new poster Ezra put up.

"It's fine. I was gonna replace it anyway. I wasn't gonna rip it but-"

Aria sprayed whip cream in his mouth to make him shut up, "Sorry, did I do that?" Aria smiled, Ezra took the can from Aria and returned the favor. He put a dot on her nose then gave her whiskers with it. Aria cocked her head, "I'm a cat now?" Ezra nodded.

Aria laughed softly, cleaning it off of herself before her hair got in it. "Are we gonna use this on the pie?" She asked, "It's not as fun but I guess." Ezra smiled, putting the can on the coffee table in front of them beside the freshly made Key Lime Pie that Aria surprised Ezra with when he got home.

Their relationship wasn't where it was but they were getting there. Ever since the rooftop and ski-lift they've been trying to get back who they were before Malcolm. Before any of this drama had happened.

Aria had stayed the night the day before, they didn't do anything, they stayed up all night talking but they didn't mind, Aria loved hearing his voice, as he did hers.

Aria cut the pie and put a piece on the plate that was sitting out. "Do you want like a fork or-" Ezra started, Aria shook her head, "We ate the cake without it. What's the point of getting a fork dirty? Just more the clean later."

Ezra shrugged, putting the whip cream on the pie. Aria picked off a lime and put it in her mouth, "I wonder how a Lemon pie would taste." She took out the lime and put it on the wrapper that they were gonna throw away.

"Probably worse than this one." He laughed, Aria stuffed a piece of the pie in his mouth. "I'm kidding. What is with you and putting things in my mouth today?"

"Shut up. Eat." Aria tried to hold back a smile, putting a piece in her own mouth.

After 2 pieces of pie and a few glasses of wine Aria and Ezra were on the couch watching the Music awards. Or not watching, they were more interested in each other's company.

Another performer came on stage that caught Aria's attention. "What is it?" Ezra looked from the tv to Aria. "Shh.." She hissed, "You said that during Blake Shelton, too, Aria."

"I love this song." She smiled at Ezra. Ezra looked at the tv trying to figure out why it was so important to Aria.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moon light, just a touch of the fire burnin so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far." Aria sang along with it. Ezra looked at her, realizing why she loved it. Aria looked back at him.

Before either of them knew it they were in a heated make-out session. Typical for the old them. It felt like everything was back to normal, nothing mattered but Ezria. That was the focus. That was all that mattered.

Aria threw her shirt on to the floor and unbuttoned the first two buttons on Ezra's shirt but before they could go any further there was a knock at the door.

"Just ignore it." Ezra told her, Aria nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes they were on the bed, another knock. Ezra looked at Aria, "Answer it." She told him, slight dissipointment in her voice.

Ezra looked at the door then back at Aria, "It won't be long, I promise." He kissed her one more time then jumped up from the bed and walked to the door, buttoning his shirt back up before opening it.

Aria slid under the covers just in case who ever was at the door decided to let themself in.

Ezra opened the door half way, "Hey, I know it's late but you wouldn't answer your phone. I think we found something, everyone thinks it's a trap but I don't know it looks pretty legit." Spencer said, out of breath.

"Caleb kinda wants to believe me but with Hanna there he won't say anything. Toby hasn't got back yet and I need someone to go with me just in case it's real." Spencer continued, "Does it have to be tonight? Now? Can it wait an hour?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know if it'll be there in the morning, if it's -A they're probably moving it as we speak. You don't have to drive. I can. Just get your shoes."

"How much coffee have you had?" Ezra leaned on the door frame. "3, 4...10 cups, can we go? Please?"

"Ezraaa.." Aria called out. Spencer gave Ezra a confused look. "Who was that? Is Aria here? Perfect! We can just all go and-...Wait..An hour, it's late, you guys are gonna-...Uhh, nevermind. I can wait til tomorrow." Spencer said, smiling at Ezra. "Bye Aria!" She called out before walking, "Remember; safety first." She eyed Ezra then left.

Ezra closed his apartment door then walked back over to Aria, "Was that-" "Yep."

"Why was she-" "Sugar High."

"Okay then, where-" "Were we?" He smiled at her. Aria returned the smile then pulled him onto the bed.

And the rest of the night was history...Until the next day when she had to explain to Spencer what happened during a long awkward car ride with everyone else.


End file.
